The Ephemera
by Panther Blizzard
Summary: Like the ephemaras, human rushes into the fire - We call their actions are meaningless - But watch everything we do is happy - On the whole, we do those because of our selfishness.


Oz Vessalius. That's his name. But sometimes Oz seemed it doesn't belong to him. None better than one, he understood that he isn't expected, there's nothing except the cover and prestigious name. Take the mega-big pain with the outcast and abandonment of his real father. If this heart might receive anyone more? Even though the smiles are opened on his mouth, those eyes without having sadness but after all, they just are the empty words, a cover to conceal the broken soul and the darkness is dwelling into his heart.

_The little things_

_appearances,_

_slavery words_

_bluffy._

_They're all connected _

_by the deceifulness at all._

The shadow past hides the light of the future. Being sunking in his own pain, don't care to look for the way to exit. It's hard to face to face with himself. The heart is asleep underneath the thick ice. But don't worry! In comparison with this injury, if there's something more painful than? Although this world has fell down, he still smiled... That's the tie which can't change or break permanently.

_Listen to an invisible enemy_

_I'm scared, nope, I hate it at the bottom of my heart._

Perhaps he is asleep, sleep forever unless that voice would resound. The first connections he felt. The priceless gift that God gave him... Wake up after the constant sleep. Those hands are coming to him. But Oz is still confused. Those hands will bring him wherever or cause him an other heart-breaking. The pangs of a human when he was despised. He think he could pass it again, couldn't he? Or drop and sink deep in misfortune. But the voice is more and more clear.

_Oz!_

That voice is echoing in the formless air. Towards that way. Like the ephemeras, he rushes into the wonderful light hiding behind the dark past, without wavering. It's so fancinating, so warm. He wondered that amount of time why he hadn't realized. The feet keep walking and walking...

_Far, far, very far, get out the regret_

_Is there something exist at that place?_

He doesn't know, even though behind that light is something that made him hurt anyhow. This body is out of its mind. Rush into the fire... Needn't know if the fire were burning him away or not. Only thing it makes him happy... The first thing he wants to take from the past years of torment ...

_Didn't contain the love, not any significations_

_But as soon as he touches, he sees, he is going to grab it with all of costs._

Time flies. He keeps his tiny happiness. So tight. As if he fears if he knocked off, it'd flow away. Then he's lonely. No. He doesn't want to come back the gloomy world that he was asleep very long time. Nobody can steal it. _The things make you sad, make you suffer, I'll destroy all... _It's his own happiness, only him... Although it's so faint... so small...

_Although being punished once more_

_I'd just given out the lies again?_

He'll do everything in order to keep this merriness. With all the power and life. Though the cost he has to pay is so huge... and the soul is still diminutive. To wander in his own happy world without knowing the place to stop.

_Anyway, how heavy the debt is_

_I'll never step back_

Those disgustful words, lies easily utter than we thought. Invisible blade. Torn the soul. He feels stinging pain inside the chest, but his happiness is intact, isn't it? Just that was enough, right? People say that love is blind. Love is not only beautiful, but also it's selfish. In the name of someone and make others hurt. Actually, just because of their selfishness...

_In spite of making others injuring with the lies, in spite of bearing the injuries_

_I have to protect the things need protecting_

But is something following like we expected fully? That truth shattered at all. _This is the truth. From the begining, I had nothing but sin. _Hold the light ray tight, see in the air. At last, he's the one who broke everything. There's nothing, but debris memories. Although the light is still here, he feels lonely and like a fish out of water. In a moment, he suddenly realized. _I've already lost everything._

_Will something change?_

_I want to preserve what I cherish_

_I'll protect them to the last_

_But with these hands_

_I crushed all_

The ephemera was burned by the fire. Disappear in the darkness... like has never existed.

_When trying to hang the spotless white light ray_

_Slip down the dark night, very dark, dark_

_Forever..._


End file.
